What Dreams May Come
by BendingDreams
Summary: Avatar version of Cinderella. AU one-shot. My submission for round 5 of the pro-bending circuit.


Title: What Dreams May Come

Team: White Falls Wolfbats

Position: Earthbender (sub)

Author's Notes:

Fairy Tale: Cinderella (with a twist)

Prompts: (Color) Cerulean, (Smell) scented candles, (Song) A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes-Disney Soundtrack

Word Count without Author's Notes: 3,436

This is slightly AU since some of the canon character's lineage is not the same.

* * *

"KATARAAA!"

The manner in which her stepfather roared her name day in and day out for the last eight years rang through her mind like bells in a steeple. The first syllable defining her senses, then fading painfully slowly into the background, only to have the cords yanked again.

"KAATARRRAAAA!"

Even in her rest, she could not escape her name. Her own name held her hostage. Her stepfamily became her captors. And her once love filled home became her prison.

After her morning chores, Katara set out to pick moon-peaches while her step family went into town. She was never allowed to accompany them. When her basket was full she sat down against a tree and enjoy the peace of not being ordered around like a slave.

A warm breeze swept across her face guiding loose strands of hair to tickle her nose. Through the branches of the moon-peach orchard, she noticed the sun had slightly lowered towards the west from its previous mid-afternoon position.

 _How long have I been here?_ Asked the voice in her head.

She slowly rose from the earth dusting its organic material off of her simple brown dress. Looking at her now, one could not tell that she once was the daughter of a respected naval Captain and a Lady of the King's court. Her plain brown dress was all that she was allowed to wear. One old pair of scuffed up hand-me-down shoes were the only ones she had. Dirt, dust, and grime were constantly painted on her person.

Following her father's tragic death at sea when she was but ten years old, her mother Lady Kya had remarried an up and coming man in the court.

Ozai was not born of noble blood but sought out Kya's hand for her title and all the earthly pleasures that came with it.

Oo0oO

 _Katara stood between two of her family's servants. She held Kanna's hand while the aged woman placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Although Kanna and Pakku were under Katara's family's employ, they were treated as an extension of their family. The wisdom lines that graced Kanna's face were as familiar to Katara as the back of her own hand. The husband and wife team were the grandparents that she never had._

 _They were waiting outside the manor for her mother and her new family to arrive. Kanna lightly squeezed Katara's hand and offered her a reassuring nod to the slightly shaking girl. She was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. But, she was scared most of all._

 _She was scared that they would not love her. She was scared of the thought of someone replacing her father._

 _When a large pale skinned man with an emotionless face step out of the carriage Katara took a small step behind her caretaker, as he held out his arm for her mother to step down. Lady Kya was followed by two slender equally pale girls with expressions to match their father's._

 _Kya came up to her daughter embracing her as if it were her last time. The strange trio followed appearing to be gliding alabaster statues._

 _"Katara, my daughter, allow me to introduce you to your stepfather, Ozai and his lovely girls, Azula and Mai. They are your new sisters," Kya stated with a tender smile._

 _Ozai tried to hide his disgruntled expression from Kya for not addressing him first._

 _That should have been an indicator of this man's true nature. All seemed well for the three months, before Katara lost her mother, too._

 _No one could explain as to how, or why, Kya fell down the stairs and permanently reunited with Hakoda in the family crypt. Not the doctors or investigators. They just left it as a freak accident. Somewhere deep down Katara did not believe that._

 _Kanna was sad she had lost her Lady. However, the turmoil she had was nothing compared to watching Katara grieve the loss of both her parents, and being thrown into the lion's den of her new family._

Oo0oO

"I better get back before them, or I'll end up having to end up scrubbing all the floors and washing all curtains again today, or God knows what else." Katara said aloud.

After her mother had left her, Ozai and his daughters did anything and everything to bring more misery and despair to her.

She picked up her basket of moon-peaches and began to make her way back to the home where she once knew love and felt love, but most importantly, learned how to love.

Emerging from the moon-peach grove, the sound of hooves clamoring down against the dirt path grew louder. She paused, trying to determine their origin. Katara spotted the rider just as he was upon her. Much to her dismay, his eyes were locked on what was behind him, leaving her in a precarious position.

Katara threw herself out of the path of the galloping stead and its master. She dropped her basket along its contents. "Ahh!" she gasped landing in a patch of thick mud.

Hearing the cry of a young woman, the rider forcefully pulled back on the reins of his horse commanding it to halt.

Katara was busy attempting to push herself back to her feet to notice the rider dismount and approach.

"Please accept my deepest apologies miss. Are you injured?" said the rider holding out an arm to assist her. Two pairs of eyes instantaneously were captivated by the other. Electricity spread through every nerve when their hands met. A welcomed unsettling warmth grew in their stomachs. Two hearts started to beat as one. Yet neither of them knew how to describe such intense feelings to a complete stranger. The brief meeting left each of them breathless.

Oo0oO

Katara was late arriving home after her run in with the magnificent stranger.

Ozai was not pleased to say the least, but he already had a sinister plan for her. And now she gave him a prime opportunity.

An invitation to a ball to be held in honor of the Prince's birthday had been delivered a week prior, and rumors were spreading that the Prince was looking for his future bride.

Ozai had made a bargain with Katara that if she was able to keep up with all her chores, then he would allow her to attend. Permitting she could find something suitable to wear. But, Ozai was not a man of honor and had no intention to let her go from the beginning.

The ball was that evening. Katara kept up her end of the bargain and completed all of her chores, including the extra tasks that Azula and Mai had given her.

First she attended to her stepsisters, making sure they were premed and proper for the ball. After hours spent with them, she had no spare time to find something to wear, let alone prepare herself.

She sought out to inform Ozai that she wasn't able to find appropriate attire and would not be attending. He cursed under his breath. His plan was ruined.

When Katara entered her room, the attic, Kanna was sitting on the edge of her narrow bed. Beside her was a faded blue box.

"Grand-mère?"

"This was your mother's, child." Kanna said with a sad smile placing her hand on the box. "I've been waiting to give this to you, and now, it seems that it is time."

At the mention of her mother, Katara started to silently cry. Kanna wrapped her fragile arms around the young woman.

"Sshh, now, child. We have a ball to get you ready for."

"Thank you so very much," stifled Katara.

Oo0oO

"Please! Wait for me!" shouted Katara, prancing down the stairs.

A scandalous smile spread across Ozai's face. _Perfect_. He thought.

"What is this? Father, you cannot possibly be serious about letting "Tar-ella" go to the ball?" exclaimed Azula.

"Father, she cannot! Just look at her. That rag she is wearing is hideous!" bellowed Mai.

"It-it was my mother's," proclaimed Katara sheepishly.

"Girls, girls, girls." Ozai waved his hand to silence them. "Katara has held up her end of our bargain. I must hold up mine. Even if she will only embarrass herself. But who's to say if an _accident_ won't happen?" He said to his biological minions, raising an eyebrow towards the candelabra.

"Yes, our most honorable father. We understand," replied Azula with a devilish grin.

Pakku opened the door for them to leave. Ozai was followed by Mai, Katara, and then Azula.

By some miracle Azula stumbled next to the candelabra, pushing it over close enough to set fire to the hem of Katara's mother's gown.

"NO!" screamed Katara.

Ozai smiled while Azula and Mai concealed theirs with their lace and feather fans.

Pakku rushed over, pulled Katara down into the dirt with him, and rolled over several times to put out the flames. Tears were pouring from her like a spring shower.

"Tsk. What a shame. Accidents seem to run in your family." Ozai snickered at Katara who was sobbing into Pakku's chest. "Azula. Mai. We must not keep the Prince waiting." Then they were gone. Leaving a trail of dust as their carriage headed towards the castle.

Earth was now embedded in her undone hair. Mud, made from her tears, caked her face. And her mother's cherry blossom pink dress was destroyed beyond repair. For the first time in Katara's eighteen years she felt completely forsaken.

"Thank heavens that you are unharmed," whispered Pakku into the top of her head.

Katara didn't see it that way. Her injuries were the type that were hidden beneath the skin, deep and festering. She quickly stood up and ran letting her feet guide her into the night.

The moon shined brightly over her mother's garden. Katara's legs gave way, dropping her beside the fountain. She stared at the reflection looking back at her in the water. The dam she had built up to hold back her emotions burst, and escaped in the form of cascading tears and silent screams.

Katara pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her head laid down on top of her knees. She began rocking her body back and forth. The sound of her breaking heart drowned out the sound of wolfbats screeching in the dark.

"Ssshhh, my love."

 _That voice. It's not real._ Cried the voice in Katara's head.

"My precious little girl. You are so brave."

Katara snapped her eyes up. Watching in bewilderment as the ethereal figure of her mother descended from the sky above landing in front of the weeping willow tree.

Swiping away the tears from her swollen eyes Katara scrambled to her feet and hesitantly walked to the tree.

"Is-is it truly you?"

"Yes, my darling."

Katara leaped to her mother and threw her arms around her. Kya held her close running her hand over her daughter's hair. "How can this be?" asked Katara.

"I have been granted the deepest wish of my heart, and in return I must give one."

"I don't understand."

Kya released her child and held Katara's head in her hands, staring into her eyes. "I have always been with you, my love. I am so sorry for leaving you subject to Ozai and his children's cruelness, I didn't know. My deepest wish is for you to find true love. To be loved and love in return. I wish for you to know the love that your father and I share. I want you to find happiness again. Katara, I am so proud of you. Even through all these years of abuse, you have kept a kind and pure heart. You have stayed true to yourself. Never forget who you are and where you come from."

"I still don't understand."

"I am here to send you to the ball of course."

Mother and daughter held each other again. Katara didn't care if it was a dream or not. It had felt real to her and in that moment she had her mother again.

Oo0oO

The castle was more majestic then what she imagined in her wildest dreams. She held her head high, remembering her mother's words, and walked gracefully across the threshold. Guards with rock hard facades watched the beautiful stranger in awe as she ascended the stairs.

Katara stood at the entrance of the ball room waiting to be announced by the herald. A young servant bowed to her, "Whom may I tell the herald has arrived?"

"What is your name boy?" asked Katara in a gentle tone.

"My name is Gus. My Lady." He bowed again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gus. I am Katara. Daughter of Captain Hakoda Tui and Lady Kya Tui," she answered with nothing but confidence and humbled pride in her voice. Then she returned a curtsy to Gus before he darted over to his master and inform him of her name.

The herald appeared stunned and pleased at the arrival of the unexpected guest. He smiled and bowed to her before he walked out onto the foyer, and slammed his golden rod three times against the slick marble floor.

"It is with great honor that I announce the arrival of Lady Katara." The noise of the crowd lowered slightly. "The only daughter of the esteemed Captain Hakoda and Lady Kya of House Tui."

Katara stepped out of the doorway and onto the landing of the stair case above the dance floor. Across from where she was standing was the dais where King Iroh sat upon his throne. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were now on her. All noise ceased. One could hear a pin drop.

She froze.

Then the hushed whispers and gasps erupted among the masses.

"Who is she?"

"She's beautiful!"

"Can it really be her?"

Katara's cheeks started to brighten. She looked down, focusing on the bottom of her gown.

The full length ball gown matched her vibrant cerulean eyes. Thousands of Swarovski crystals were woven into the satin bodice and the satin and tulle skirt. The off the shoulder sleeves and sweetheart neckline accentuated her slender arms and the hollows of her neck. Elbow length pure white gloves brought out the rich tan tones of her skin. Her hair was pulled up into a ballerina bun, secured by pearl hair pins. Her mother's diamond and sapphire tiara rested on the crown of her head.

Taking a deep breath Katara began her decent down the grand staircase. When she looked up her eyes met a familiar pair of rich amber ones. _It's him!_ The crowd parted for him as they bowed. _He's the Prince?_ She continued down the steps and he continued to stride towards her.

They met at the bottom of the stairs. The King was gleefully watching his son thinking, _I may get grandchildren yet!_

Ozai snarled under his breath clenching his fists. Azula and Mai's mouths gaped open in shock.

Katara and the Prince stared into each other's eyes. "It's you," she whispered so only he could hear.

"It's you," he replied.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" the Prince asked bowing at the waist.

"I would be honored." She smiled and fell into a deep curtsy and bowed her head. He extended his hand to help her rise and took her right hand placing a chaste kiss on top of it. Blush spread over the pair yet they couldn't untie the bond their eyes held, even as he led her to the center of the room.

The King summoned the band to play the Blue Danube waltz.

The couple swirled around the floor in a blur of crimson, gold, and blue. The void in Katara's heart was being filled with love for a man she barely knew, yet she wholeheartedly believed that he was her soulmate. The missing piece of the Prince's life was dancing in his arms. He was now complete, he had found his other half.

At the end of the evening the Grand Duke had the trumpets sound off to introduce the King.

"It is with great pride and joy that my son and your future King, has chosen his bride. Lady Katara of House Tui."

The Prince led Katara to the dais where his father was addressing the people. He presented her to their future subjects. She smiled to the crowd and curtsied. An eruption of clapping and cheering filled the palace.

In the corner of the hall Mai was crying incoherently because Ozai had filled her with ambitions of becoming the next queen, while elevating and securing his rank. In a fit of fury Ozai stormed through the crowd making his way to his stepdaughter.

"My King, she is an imposter! She is nothing but disgraceful servant!" Ozai yelled at the royals. Silence again fell upon the room. The Prince placed his arm in front of Katara, pulling her behind him shielding her with his body.

"Lady Katara, what is this about?" Asked the King.

Katara reached for the Prince's wrist, wordlessly requesting to speak for herself. He nodded and stepped to her side, keeping his presence known.

"Yes your Majesty, what Lord Ozai says is true. Shortly after my father's death, my mother remarried Lord Ozai. Three months later my mother died in a tragic accident, and he made it perfectly clear that if I did not serve his daughters, and himself, that I along with my family's beloved caretakers, would be thrown out into the streets, penniless and destitute. In order to keep what family I did have left together, I endured their cruelness for the past eight years. "

"Lies," shouted Ozai.

"Silence!" ordered the King. "Captain Hakoda was one of the most honorable men that has ever served my kingdom. Lady Kya was a faithful and loyal Lady to my most cherished wife!"

"Your Eminence!" interrupted Ozai.

"Ozai, your days of deceit and tormenting others is over. You are hereby stripped of your title, all lands, and funds. They were never yours to begin with. You and your wicked daughters will spend the rest of your days in the tower."

"NOOOO!" shrieked Azula out of nowhere lunging at Katara with an Épée. Quick as a bolt of lightning the Prince shoved Katara out of the way, drawing his own saber absorbing the force of the attack. The Royal Guard quickly apprehended Ozai and Azula.

"Take them to the tower!" commanded the King. "Lady Katara, I will leave Mai's sentence up to you."

"Your Majesty, I only ask that she is allowed the same courtesies that she has shown me," replied Katara.

Oo0oO

Within a fortnight the Prince and Katara were wed in the most extravagant of ceremonies. All of the kingdom was in attendance.

Ozai was found guilty of the murder of Lady Kya after his journal was seized from his former home and was found to contain grizzly details of his plot to end her life. Azula and Ozai could have been sentenced to death for their crimes. But, they were spared by the grace of Princess Katara and would live out their miserable lives imprisoned. Mai was sent to the serve as a wash maid for the remainder of her life.

Katara turned her family's estate into an orphanage for all the lost children in the land.

Pakku and Kanna were moved into the castle and were dubbed as Katara's official grand-père and grand-mère.

Katara loved her people and they loved her.

The Prince and Katara gave the King, Pakku, and Kanna four beautiful grandchildren to dote on.

Her mother's wish came true.

Katara found true love and found happiness again.

Oo0oO

Katara woke in the middle of the night with the smell of french vanilla candles permeating through her room.

"What a wonderful dream, if only it were true," she mumbled with her eyes closed. As she rolled over in bed something blocked her from fully rotating and a pair of warm strong arms pulled her close. A hand brushed her silver streaked hair out of her face.

Her eyes popped open to find the same amber ones she dreamed of gazing lovingly at her.

"What do you wish were true my love?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"It's you," she whispered.

"It's me," he replied.

"I dreamed, you were just a dream." She sighed placing a hand on his cheek to make sure he was real.

"If our life together is a dream may I never wake. I have loved you since we met as teenagers in the moon-peach grove."

"I love you too, Zuko."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: "grand-père and grand-mère" are a form grandfather and grandmother in French.

A Épée is a type of sword used in fencing.


End file.
